The Devil wears Prada Ccs
by KawaiiLollie
Summary: When Syaoran Li has to gain experience to take over the Li Corporation.He gets hired as second assistant of the Kaijuu of Tokyo herself Sakura Kinomoto. How is he to survive this grueling task? Based on the movie the Devil wears Prada.


**The devil wears prada Ccs style **

**Hello Minna-san! this is KawaiiLollie's first fanfic that I've ever tried out hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not in any shape or form own Card Captor Sakura or The Devil wears Prada**

**Chapter One: The job**

Hi my name is Syaoran Li. I am the heir to the esteemed Li Corporation. You may be wondering what I'm doing in a stuffy overcrowded agency sitting next to a viral infected woman giving me the 'eye'. I am looking for a job. You might to a double-take and say 'huh?' yeah, I know rich guy looking for a job when he can just go up to his 'Mother' and ask for it? No siree bob. She aparrently thinks that this will probably gain some good expirience points for when I take over the corporation. Therefore, she will provide no assistence what so ever.

So, I'm stuck here. Luckily, Mother has kept me a well known secret for my entire life. Nobody has seen me since I turned five. No I wasn't a shut in or was I forced to put one spiderman's mask to keep my identity 'hidden'. I was sent away to Honk Kong for most of my life with my two annoying cousins Eriol Hiiragizawa and Meiling Li. Who I am currently engaged to; Meiling. Not Eriol eww. Technically, it's an arranged marrige thing thought only to exist in old western movies the thought of actually marring Meiling makes me shudder. It's just her hyper-ness and peppy-ness that just scares me. If I can get her to fall for someone else then the engagement is off but who to sacrifice who? A loud cough interrupted my train of thought thank god. I'm glad well not anymore. "You're up koi," the sickly woman said to me with a smile she thought as seductive.

Her short black hair in a pixie-cut was greasy her face gaunt and pale. Her narrow black eyes dull wow it sounds like I'm describing a dead person...I won't try to finish that thought. I walked forward to the cheap plywood door into the small packed office and sat down. "Alright, we've found you a job Li-san don't screw this one up." The woman behind a small crowded desk behind stacks of papers told me and sent me out of her office. I had already come here five times with no job expirience, and with no prior expirience a job was hard to come by. The last five jobs thought I did. That was the worst two weeks were the worst in Japan I'd had. The woman that had given me those jobs obviously thought so even though I said I didn't.

I was now heading to a bar in central Tokyo. It was an hour long walk from the agency, luckily Eriol lent me his silver Volvo. I am so getting one of these when I take over the company. Company ahh gawd my job! Eriol's gonna humiliate me! I ran my hand over my chocolate brown hair that fell down messily over my eyes. I sound like a chick. I gotta stop reading Eriol's books, it's what he studies what to tell girls when he meets them so far it's worked he's now in a relationship with buisness tycoon Tomoyo Daidouji. Yeah so not fair. Eriol isn't supposed to be helping me out (him being the CEO of Li Corp. yea my expression was like wtf??) and he lets me stay at his apartment he also says that he had already gained his expirience working at some Fashion magazine or whatever. He was the second assistant of some hard ass woman yes I said woman! I practically hounded on him everytime she called that she wanted something totally unrelated to work.

That's where he met Tomoyo. She's really nice and pretty long ebony hair, alabaster skin and sparkling amethyst eyes god. I need a beer, nachos and football ASAP!! So yea pretty, rich and nice what more can you ask for? So I'm heading to our favorite bar with Yamazaki, Ryu, Kosuke, Eriol and Tomoyo. A little get together we usually do on Mondays. It's a little dingy but the beer is cold and there is always a game on ESPN so its always good there. Everyone was sitting at our usual table Kosuke and Yamazaki weren't there yet their shift just ended so their probaby behere in ten minutes. Tomoyo and Eriol are there already on their first beers.

"Li-san, how was the agency? Did you find a good job yet?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Yeah Syaoran didya get anythin good?" Ryu asked then he went to the bathroom saying he had to go take a piss. Doesn't anyone ever telling him just to go? Sometimes he just gives too much information.

"So whatcha get my kawaii decendant" Eriol asked trying to grab the folder that was currently on the table. Really how the hell did Eriol get his girl? He's so blunt and she's just sooo polite. Okay if you haven't guessed it yet I have a crush on Daidouji. I still have yet to grasp that I can't have her because Eriol is gonna propose to her one of these days. Eh he look he's fidgeting, wait why's his face all red? wait that can't be a good thing at least for me.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hiiragizawa? don't call me that. why are you so red? what's so funny?" Eriol was barely able to contain his laughter. Even Tomoyo was giggling softly.

"Yo guys what's up been waiting long?" Yamazaki came up from behind me.

"Why's everybody so red? What's goin on? Dude Syoran have you found a job yet?"

After Kosuke finished that sentence Eriol just burst out laughing. He was seriously red he was reading the file I had brought that had my job description and everything. Wait oh so that's why he's laughing.

"Y-y-you have m-my old job!"

Eriol was able to choke out when he finally had his act together.

Tomoyo slapped his shoulder gently "Calm down it's just a job it's not that bad."

"Not that bad! May I remind you my Tomoyo-hime that I had to run every single errand no matter what, to that woman unless I would lose my job?"

"Sakura-Chan isn't all that bad Eri-chan it just takes awhile for her to warm up to people you two are great friends now."

"Now my Tomoyo-hime now is the key word before I couldn't even stand her remember she had me-"

"That's enough!" I shouted out "What the hell is going on? Why does everybody know this person besides me? Who am I working for?"

"Sorry to say my kawaii descendant but you are working for the kaijuu of Tokyo herself Kimonoto Sakura."

**First chapter done.**


End file.
